1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools, and more particularly, to multi-tools for use by firefighters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple-function tools have been designed in the past. Although combination tools provide a variety of different tools, the user is generally limited specific tools that are available from a given combination tool. However, certain tools, such as the used by firefighters, are not provided in combination tools. Firefighters have to distribute among them a whole bunch of separated tools in different containers, bags and cases for different uses. Sometimes, they need a tool that another firefighter has or it is in the truck, which cause a waste of time in a critic moment.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,582 issued to Harrison, et al. on Jan. 4, 2000 for Multiple Function Tool. However, it differs from the present invention because Harrison, et al. teach a compound, multiple-function, foldable tool having first and second handles, a tool head with pivotable jaw members, and a plurality of additional tools. The tool head is stored within first channels on first sides of the handles, and the additional tools are stored within second channels on second sides of the handles, opposite the first sides. Thus, when the tool head is used, the additional tools do not interfere with gripping of the handles during use of the tool head. Moreover, because of the position of the additional tools, these tools are accessible while the tool head is in the storage position. The compound tool may also include a ratchet and an adapter and coupler that fit on the ratchet or at least one of the additional tools so that even further tools may be fit on the compound tool. An easy to read full length, straight edge ruler may optionally be provided on the top and bottom surfaces of the handles. Preferably, an individual spring is provided for each tool to prevent further pivoting of the selected tool away from the storage channels once the tool is extended into a working position. A spring lock mechanism may also be provided to prevent the undesired return of an extended tool into the storage position until the lock is released.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,034 issued to Elsener, et al. on Nov. 19, 2002 for Multiple Function Tool. However, it differs from the present invention because Elsener, et al. teach a compound, multiple-function, foldable tool having first and second handles, a tool head with pivotable jaw members, and a plurality of additional tools. The tool head are stored within first channels on first sides of the handles, and the additional tools are stored within second channels on second sides of the handles opposite the first sides. Thus, when the tool head is used, the additional tools do not interfere with gripping of the handles during use of the tool head. Moreover, because of the position of the additional tools, these tools are easily accessible while the tool head is in the storage position. The compound tool may also include a ratchet and an adapter and coupler that fit on the ratchet or at least one of the additional tools so that even further tools may be fit on the compound tool. An easy to read full length, straight edge ruler may optionally be provided on the top and bottom surfaces of the handles. Preferably, an individual spring is provided for each tool to prevent further pivoting of the selected tool away from the storage channels once the tool is extended into a working position. A spring lock mechanism may also be provided to prevent the undesired return of an extended tool into the storage position until the lock is released.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,582 issued to Taggart, et al. on Aug. 14, 2001 for Compact Multiple Function Tool. However, it differs from the present invention because Taggart, et al. teach a multiple function combination business travel tool that combines a plurality of individual business-oriented implements in a single compact and reduced configuration for many diverse business-oriented travel needs. The tool includes a flashlight positioned along a scale, or wide side, of the tool such that a light bulb and reflector larger than those provided along the side of prior art tools may be provided. The tool also preferably includes a clock, preferably in the form of a digital alarm clock, and a plurality of deployable implements, preferably selected with the needs of a business traveler in mind. In one embodiment, the tool includes a pair of handles having implement channels and scissor channels, the handles forming the handles of a deployable scissors whose blades are stored in the scissor channels. Deployment of the scissor blades is achieved by rotation thereof about axles by which the blades are respectively coupled to the tool handles, thereby forming scissors with the first and second tool handles functioning as handles of the scissors.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,913 issued to Wozniak on Jan. 6, 2004 for Specialized Military and Police Combination Tool. However, it differs from the present invention because Wozniak teaches a tool assembly for military or police having uses with removable interchangeable tool heads and handles. The handles of the tool assembly have connector assemblies at each end of the handle constructed of a cast nylon material impregnated with a dry lubricant and with a dimpled pin connector in the connector assemblies. Each tool head has a bore for receipt of the connector assembly and pin connector. The connector assemblies are constructed of a non-conductive, non-sparking material and the bores on the tool heads for receipt of the connector assemblies are made with close tolerances to provide for overall rigidity and strength of the tool assembly. The handles have a soft, non-conductive, shock absorbing outer covering. The pin connectors on the connector assemblies are oriented with the outer covering of the tool handles to facilitate ease of assembly of the tools in the dark or other adverse conditions.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070186351, published on Aug. 16, 2007 to Linn, et al. for Multi Function Tool. However, it differs from the present invention because Linn; Eric; et al. teach a mechanism for extending and retracting pliers and the like into the handle. Along with the pliers, the multi-tool may have various other implements including a full-size blade, a driver tool, a can opener, a punch tool and the like. Furthermore, a lighting element, being either an LED or non-LED type mechanism, and either fixed in place or rotatable or flexible about the handle is contemplated.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020120987, published on Sep. 5, 2002 to Wozniak, Martin J. for Specialized Military and Police Combination Tool. However, it differs from the present invention because Wozniak teaches a tool assembly for military or police uses with removable interchangeable tool heads and handles. The handles of the tool assembly have connector assemblies at each end of the handle constructed of a cast nylon material impregnated with a dry lubricant and with a dimpled pin connector in the connector assemblies. Each tool head has a bore for receipt of the connector assembly and pin connector. The connector assemblies are constructed of a non-conductive, non-sparking material and the bores on the tool heads for receipt of the connector assemblies are made with close tolerances to provide for overall rigidity and strength of the tool assembly. The handles have a soft, non-conductive, shock absorbing outer covering. The pin connectors on the connector assemblies are oriented with the outer covering of the tool handles to facilitate ease of assembly of the tools in the dark or other adverse conditions.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way.
None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.